Pokeshipping: A Medieval Tale A Secret Story
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: A fairytale world, and our real world are paralleled. A curse has been enacted and the only one to break it is Misty...
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

_Pokeshipping: A Medieval Tale; A Secret Story_

_**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Beauty and the Beast or anything else mentioned.**

**Okay, this was requested by Blazeblueheart, and I hope you like it Karis! ^_^**

**_Basic Notes_:**

**Kanto = Kingdom/Continent**

**Kanto's Provinces/village/town = Viridian City etc..**

**Misty = Princess Misty Kasumi Waterflower**

**Ash = "Mysterious someone" Only name he gives is "Ash"**

**Gary = Sir Gary of Viridian**

**Professor Oak = Magician of the kingdom**

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time...there was a land full of kingdoms, royalty, and magic. It had anything your heart desired and more. There was another land also, one without magic. It had responsibilities and travesties. These two lands were parallel to one another, until a fateful act was made that changed the two forever...**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_12 years before..._

_Misty sat at her desk; pages of unread books fluttered in the wind coming from her open window. _

_Knock...knock... The widows thumped against the wall. She stopped staring ahead of her, and got to her feet; her dress swished with every delicate movement as she headed in the direction of the large, door sized windows. Her hands slipped across both of the twin windows and began to shut them, when she looked across her balcony to see a small round object in the middle of it. _

_Curiosity got the better of her, and she let go of the windows. Hiking up her skirts, she stepped out into the chilly night, heading towards the round thing. Upon reaching it, she bent over and sat on her knees. Taking the cold object in her hands, she carefully picked it up. _

_Standing slowly, she went back inside to the steadily heated hearth to warm herself. Setting the hard as stone thing down, she put her hands near to the open flames, her fingerpads getting the best spot of warmth. She heard something suddenly, and turned, to see the stone thing moving back and forth on her red, velvet, downy chair. _

_She got to her feet, and peered at it, as it rocked and bucked. Her eyes widened as the top shot off, and she saw a head come out. Staring in a silly stupor, she watched as the thing sprouted tiny arms and feet. It rolled around on its round body, until accidentally flying off the lip of the chair. It hit the ground with a sickening thud; Misty cringed; it begin to bawl. She swept herself down to the floor, and scooped up the weeping thing. Holding it to her chest, she cooed softly, whilst sitting down on her velveteen chair. _

_"To...toki...Breeeee!" It whimpered. Misty held it out before her in her own small hands. _

_She named it Togepi._

* * *

…

Rushing down the street, I flick my scarf over my shoulder, stuffing a bite of convenient store sandwich into my mouth and sprinting around a corner.

_Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late!_ I think to myself. The trouble with part time jobs are that you are always called in on the spur of the moment; not when it is convenient for yourself. Oh _WHY_ did they have to be short on staff today? Jogging in place while cars flash by, I wait anxiously, my breath coming out in hot puffs of visible clouds.

Red light! I dash across the street before the honking cars, my feet pounding against the cold ground in the crisp, and chilly morning. I reach the other side, and sprint up the next block, towards the skyscraper where my job takes place. Good thing I didn't take my car, I would've been stuck in traffic all the way back to my apartment. I cough; catching a cold is not a good thing to get in the beginning of November, especially here. Entering through the sliding doors, I yawn; so boring.

At least this job pays well, and I'm glad this is a Saturday, otherwise I'd have to explain to my employer why I couldn't make it today. I walk as quickly as I possibly can to elevator, and press one of the golden, glowing buttons. I tap my foot impatiently, as the elevator elegantly goes up to the employee's level as slow as a snail. I roll my eyes once reaching the top, and spin on my heel out, making a b-line to the locker room.

Opening the door, I throw my scarf, backpack, convenient store brown paper bag, sneakers, and hair loopy quickly into my locker with a thunk. My orange locks cascade down my back, after taking out my hair loopy and I flick it, grabbing an abandoned brush from the counter, and do a fast combing.

"Okay...check." I say, setting the brush back down, and heading over to the large wooden wardrobe. My fingers close around the two handles, and I yank it open, being the only person in my group who can without the help of others. I go through outfit after outfit, till finding the right one. I read the character names off and finally find all the matches. I wish the others would sort their stuff out instead of leaving it to me.

I grumble to myself and pull out the one labeled as- "princess". Taking the dress I slip it on, then head over to the mirror to situate it. In a way, it reminds me of Belle's from Beauty and the Beast, only white with a blue hue. I pull on some white gloves that go all the way to the middle of my upper arm.

Slipping my feet into actual glass slippers, I walk around to get the feel as my feet go numb. I shiver; I wish they'd turn off the AC. Grabbing a hair garland, I hook the half circle around the back of my head and weave it into my hair. I spin in a circle on my sleeping feet. My dress swishes.

"Nice," I hear, and turn. "Mist, you really should be upgraded to an actual princess character instead of just 'princess'."

"Hey Iris." I say, as she makes her way over to the mirror to apply more black lipstick to her already goth look. Taking it from her I shrug.

"You should be upgraded to stealth of the year." I state, tossing the lipstick into the trash. "Don't you know your not supposed to wear that stuff? The manager says no makeup." Iris sighs, shaking her head as the purple bob of hair around her hair on her head hardly moves.

"You are a little strange. You don't like makeup, but that doesn't mean that I can't." I shake my head.

"Well, anyway, why don't you get into costume now?"

"Yeah yeah..." She says, digging through the wardrobe. She leans back out.

"Hey...you sorted out our costumes again, thanks!" I roll my eyes, a silent smile on my face, before turning.

"Yes, like I always do..."

Iris winks. "Thanks." The door bursts open and May skips in.

"Hey guys!" She squeals.

"Oh, so you ate a bunch of chocolate again, didn't you." Iris smirks. May dances over to the costumes and plucks Belle's from the pile.

"Mmhmm!" She agrees. I head over to the door.

"I'll see you out on the floor." I say. "Please don't make a mess again guys, and tell the others too." I head out to the ballroom. It's a spacious plaza with a thirty foot high ceiling, glass chandeliers, beautiful purple draperies, and a deep velvet carpet. I head over to the kitchen, not entering the main room, and wait for my orders.

"Table three needs their parfait, mille crepe, and Guatemalan cocoa." The cook says, handing me a platter. "Make sure not to drop it, and come back quickly; we have many orders piled up." I nod, heading over to the curtain, and take in a quick breath before pushing it away heading onto the floor. The hotel Cerulean is like a fairytale castle mixed with modern design.

The hotel rooms can be either, the exterior has two spires with the most expensive rooms, and a large pool in the back where palm trees sway precariously over people's heads.

I turn on my princess charm, and head over to table three. Gracefully, I slide the platter onto the white clothed table, making sure not to bump any of the pristine glasses.

"Parfait, mille crepe, and Guatemalan cocoa." I say, smiling like a princess and using a self taught French accent. The elegantly dressed ladies and gentleman nod at me, and I place their foods where I'm directed.

"Please enjoy your cuisine." I say, curtsying and daintily walking as quick as I can back to the kitchen. I pass May as she walks in, in her beautiful Belle costume.

Her hair lays in brown curls down her back and she carries a strawberry cake decorated with ripe strawberries and swirls of whip cream. She smiles at me as we cross and I grin. May is such a beauty, no wonder she became Belle's part without even trying.

I sigh inwardly, and head to the back.

"The chocolate cake roll goes to table eighty two, the Vanilla Genoise goes to table twenty, and the strawberry short cake to table six." The cook says, handing me two trays. I hold them with my palms and make my way back onto the floor.

"Table eighty two...table eighty two..." I murmur. Only two more hours and I can go home; I wont have to deal with any more annoying _rich_ people. I hand out all the different desserts and go back to the kitchen. On the way, May comes out, holding a crystal platter with five drinks on it.

My eyes widen as she steps on the him of her skirt. Dang that long skirt. She trips, I find myself rushing forward, as her hands slip and the glass that probably cost more than my apartment fall from her fingers.

_Tinkle..._

I find myself right in front of May, and because I acted on my instincts, I have my arm around her waist, holding her in place, and my left has the platter balanced perfectly on my five fingertips. Iris looks over in horror from table ten, her face scrubbed red from makeup remover to see me handling the situation.

"Careful Mademoiselle," I say, "'Tis not wise to make haste." May blushes terribly, as everyone looks on at us, seeming to think they're watching a fairytale right before their eyes. I swiftly set the glasses down at their appropriate table, and walk back over to Belle.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She replies. I shake my head.

"No other choice." I lift her into my arms and whisk her to the kitchen. Luckily, the whole crowd thought I was like a knight, and May was the princess who was saving her from the embarrassment of dropping a platter-further showing my tomboyish side-so I hope that the manager doesn't get angry. I place May carefully down on a bench as the cook fusses over her in a motherly way. May lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...I thought I was going to ruin everything. Thank you _so_ much Misty." May says, taking my hand in both of hers and squeezing in a friendly, thankful, gesture. I nod.

"Let me take over for you." I say.

"No! We're already short on staff and I don't want your work to pile up! Don't you have to take a math test on Monday?" May says, trying to stand. She wobbles and falls. I catch her with a swipe of my arm.

"Careful! It'll be okay. I'll just cram in some studying on Sunday." I state, heaving her back onto the bench. "You really should lay off the sweets, how do you stay so thin?"

May blushes. "Sorry." I shake my head.

"Not a problem." Iris rushes in.

"The airheaded rich people all thought it was an act; nice job Prince Charming." Iris grins. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

Iris looks around.

"Have ya seen Dawn? She better not be skipping out on work." I shrug.

"I dunno. But we need to get to work! Look at all those dishes that need to be served!" I run back over to the counter and take out the orders.

...

* * *

_Misty dropped the book she had been balancing on her head and trips over her lengthy dress, falling forward face first. _

_"Again." The renowned Ms. Juniper struck her walking stick against the floor. _

_"Again." She stated. Misty pushed herself off of the stone floor, biting back tears that threatened to spring from her eyes. She turned and stood, standing like a true princess; she took the book in her hands and walked the full area of the room perfectly. Ms. Juniper let a hint of a play on her lips. _

_"Well done, lessons for today are over. Make sure you tell her and his majesty goodnight." Misty nodded, and waited for the door to shut behind the teacher before she rushed over to her drawer. She pulled out a glass medallion, then headed over to her balcony. She ran out to the place she had found her Togepi and held it up to the moonlight._

_ The glass cast the moonlight rampant around her, and she smiled, looking at the two creatures embedded on its surface. After minutes of being held captive by the light's gaze, she slipped it back into her dress pocket, before smoothing out her dress and heading forth from her room to bid the majesties goodnight. She walked up to the tall guards and they opened the door. _

_"Mama, papa!" Misty said, and curtsied, heading up to the thrones. The King and Queen of Castle Cerulean nodded their heads. The king's gaze was more heartwarming whilst the queen's was friendly, yet cold. _

_"Goodnight, Misty." The king said, and smiled. The queen nodded at Misty. _

_"Yes, _goodnight _Misty." She said, her voice as chilling as the smile of a mask she wore on her face. Misty curtsied again. _

_"Goodnight mama, papa." She nodded to both in turn. She turned and froze, seeing a small egg shape toddling about she bowed to her parents and rushed from the room._

_ "Nu, nu, no." She said in a baby voice. She picked up the walking egg. "When I say no walking around the castle, I mean no." She held it tightly to her chest. The Magical Beasts were forbidden; they were only for commoners. She headed up the spiral staircase, her slippers squishing into the crimson carpet that flew all through the castle corridors. _

_She reached her room and set the Togepi down, then locked the door behind her with a bronze key._

…

* * *

I wipe sweat away from my forehead with a towel lent to me by the head cook. I pant, my cheeks red with exhaustion. Sometimes, these people just get on my nerves. May twiddles her gloved fingers as she sits on the bench and looks up at me nervously. I give her the best smile I can muster and wave, heading back out onto the floor. Leaving a bunch of drinks at a new group's table, I head back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, I'd like a filetmignon, please." I hear, and turn.

Black eyes meet mine and I see a boy maybe a year older than me sitting at a table in a tuxedo. His raven colored hair is a little messy and I see a large man and quiet woman sitting with them. I turn.

"I am sorry, I am not taking orders, I merely take them out. He raises his eyebrows.

"I...see." He turns away and I cock my head to the side, then leave.

"Filetmignon order is ready." the cook says. I frown; it can't be that _guy's_..is it? I take the large cut of filetmignon and baked potato drizzled with cheese and softened with butter out to the table specified. I feel gloomy once finding that the table does indeed have that raven haired boy. I sigh inwardly and set it down.

"Thank you." The big man says. I bow.

"One order of filetmignon." I turn to go and almost immediately fall flat on my face. I push myself up onto my elbows. I look back. The boy's foot is slightly sticking out so it doesn't make it look like he tripped me, when I know awful well that it was him. I glare at him, making sure his parents or guardians or whatever they are don't see.

"You tripped me." I hiss, standing up. He shrugs his shoulders like any rich person would.

"I was merely testing to see if you pay any attention to your surroundings." I growl.

"I highly doubt that." He looks up blandly.

"And I thought you would've been able to see it coming..." He trails off. I hmph.

"Well, sorry I couldn't see your mischievous act before it came." I quip, and turn on my glass heel.

"I'll be making my leave now." I state, and stomp away as gracefully as humanly possible.

* * *

…

_Fourteen year old Misty crushed some flower petals in her hands and dropped them into the stone bowl before meshing them further with a pistil. She looked back to the old musty book that she had propped against the four foot mirror attached to her desk. _

_"Four Bluk berries..." She trailed off, and plucked a few from a woven straw basket. "Only a few more...then I can finally make a change." _

_KNOCK KNOCK! Misty jumped, dropping the berries onto the floor. She took the large cauldron and shoved it underneath her couch before draping a blanket over both. _

_"C-come in!" She stuttered. The door opened and Sir Gary walked in. _

_"Do you have a moment?" He asked her. She nodded mutely and headed over, making sure to push the Togepi underneath her dresser on the way over. Sir Gary bowed as she passed. _

_"Is there a problem?" She wondered. _

_"Not entirely, it's just..." He made a face that was a cross between grumpy, and sick. Misty brightened up. "Oh!" She said, clapping her hands together in understanding. _

_"Your uncle Oak has come!" She ran from Sir Gary as he pleaded for her to wait-for he was to slow in his bulky armor to do much good at running. She ran around the corner and crashed into Ms. Juniper. _

_"No, princesses to do not run!" She said vehemently. Misty staggered to her feet. _

_"I'm not running! I'm being joyful!" She sped away before Ms. Juniper could even get in another word._

* * *

…

I lay down my possessions on the counter, staring blankly ahead as the weight of my day crashes down. I should at least get seven to eight hundred for the amount of hours I put in.

Slouching off my bag, I drop it loosely onto the floor, where it hits the tiles with a clunk. I rub my eyes, heading to my room to get ready for studying. I couldn't have told May my test was tomorrow morning, she would have freaked. I pass the living room and look out the huge window, the size of the wall that looked out at the metropolis. I yawn and shrug off my jacket and scarf.

Hot, steaming water greets me as I dunk myself in the tub. I shiver, and swish the foaming bubbles around as the water is sent throughout the bath like a jet from the holes on the side. I close my eyes and relax.

Once I finally feel more relaxed, I slip on a tank top and sweats, then head to the bedroom. Math. Need to study math. Instead, I take out an old, leather bound book. I brush my hand gently across the cover.

"Once Upon A Time." I read. "Wouldn't it be nice if all stories could start with that, and end with 'they lived happily ever after'." I let out a breath and sit on my bed, curling my legs up and resting my back against the headboard.

"Once upon a time," I read, "there were many kingdoms in a land called..." I stare at the faded out words but give up like usual.

"In that land, there were many kings, queens, magic, and creatures later to be known as Pokemon." I shake my head. "If only Pokemon were real." I scan the page for my spot.

"There was, in particular, three main figures. One, the Waru queen." I translate it almost immediately.

"Evil." I say, replacing 'waru'. "Another, was the magician of the land, one of the most powerful men in hesitance." I look at the picture on the opposite page. There is a happy land with rolling hill, a beautiful, cliched castle, and an emerald forest of large trees. I continue reading the long first page.

"And last, the most terrifying of them all, the one they called Kurai. Dark. He was clothed in darkness and mystery, and some said he was Yami himself. The darkness of everything, the one who corrupted people's souls. He was the one who made deals and spun his words to make those bow to his will willingly. He cared not for the problems of mortals, for he was immortal and there was no way to kill him."

I shudder, and shut the book. Every time I read that paragraph, I find myself afraid beyond words.

I open the book again.

* * *

…

"_Oak! Oak?" Misty called out, searching earnestly for the so called 'uncle oak'. She rushed into the gardens, and stopped before the rosebush maze. She laughed. _

_"Come out silly! The mean old Gary is gone." The shadow of the small beech tree morphed and an old man appeared. _

_"Why, I don't see how that could work with me being far older than that child!" He said, smiling. Misty giggled. _

_"Then what am I?" _

_"Hmm, how about a small toddler?" The man replied. Misty shook her head, her short, sideways ponytail bouncing back and fourth. _

_"That can't be, I am fourteen years old this very day magician Oak!" Oak smiled kindly. _

_"Yes, and that is why I've come, I have come to give you a present." He whisked an object out from underneath his cloak, and held out a necklace. A silver pendant with a blue gem situated on its front hung between the old man's fingers. Misty clapped her hands together._

_ "Ooo! What is it?" She asked. Oak knelt down, and held the item in his hands. _

_"It is a precious object. It is magical, and will protect you from all evil. Don't lose it." He put it in Misty's hands and held them all in his. _

_"Can you promise me this?" He asked. Misty nodded her head. _

_"Of course silly. It is one of your presents! I would perish the thought of losing it!" She replied, unknowing of his urgency. He smiled._

_ "Now, why don't we go to your room and I can bestow my other gifts, since they are quite large and hard to carry." Misty squirmed. _

_"Umm, not today...I'd rather not..." She fiddled her hands behind her back while clutching her new gift. She couldn't allow Oak to see her Togepi and her work. _

_"Oh, well, I shall go pay my respects to the majesties, see you at a later point, Misty." He told her. Misty nodded, and waited for him to leave._

_Oak headed up to where the majesties were. He bowed before them and stood. "I come with bad news. As it is, I've found that a curse shall be enacted. Either it will be the Death Curse, the Sleep Curse, the Unknown Curse, and the Dark Curse. I know not which, but the fate will befall us anyways." He said gravely. The king and queen exchanged glance..._

* * *

_A year later, Misty stirred the cauldron, whispering the written incantation, and took some fairy dust, then sprinkled it into bubbling blue ooze. _

_She hoped this time it wouldn't blow up in her face. Her vision warped momentarily and she felt dizzy. Shaking her head, she took up a fistful of charcoal powder, blackening her hands. Taking a silver knife, she closed her eyes, and held it up to a lock of her fiery orange hair as it lied down her back in waves._

_ SNAP! She sliced the lock off, and grasped it in her hand. _

_Holding it out over the steaming cauldron, she spoke-"Let this be the start of a new life, a better one, and change my fate, and all others who desperately need it." She dropped in the last ingredient, and cast the knife aside, her blackened hands clenched by her sides..._

* * *

_In another place, at the same time as these events, a woman in a black, hooded robe sat at a cauldron of her own. She threw in some objects and then reached her hand deep inside the bubbling black ooze. She stopped, then pulled forth, a large scroll with ancient writing written on it. _

_"Finally, this can be the end..." She said maliciously, and began to read it in the foreign tongue. _

_Finishing with these words, she said- "And let this be the demise of that I hate most..." Her eyes flickered dangerously as she saw an image of a woman with jet black hair and fair skin riding through the woods on a brown steed._

_ "DIE!" She shouted, and flung every ounce of magic she had into the ancient curse._

* * *

…

I bolt up, my head snapping to attention. I look down to see my fingers digging into the cover of my opened fairytale book. I unhook them and set it down. Oh no, I completely forgot to study for my math test. I jump to my feet, dropping my book of fairytales onto the ground. I take an intake of breath, and pick it up gingerly, before setting it down on the nightstand next to my sharp, sterling silver letter opener.

Turning on the lamp, I sit down and open the drawer, pulling out my math textbook, and pen. I'm about to shut it when something blue glints in the light. I pause, but shut the drawer without a second thought.

* * *

…

_An evil smoke rose into the sky, and darkened it with smears of black, as a woman with raven colored hair rode through the forest quickly on the back of her steed. _

_'Misty!' She thought urgently, then looked back at the rolling cloud. 'Oak warned us of this...' _

_"Ya!" She said, flicking the rains. _

_'I need to get to Misty before it is too late. If only that evil queen had not interfered with our happy endings.' She thought grimly, before reaching the palace._

* * *

…

I rub my sleepy eyes, feeling incredibly tired and my mind feels worthless. How can I solve a simple calculus problem with a migraine like mine? I shut the book with a slam, and put my head in my hands. My eyes drift over to the clock, and I read the electric numbers that read 12:00.

I stand, and drop my pencil, then head into the kitchen. I pull out a refrigerated one pint of container of ice cream. I pry off the top and dip my spoon inside, and take a bite of freezer burnt ice cream.

I make a face and take a month old cupcake from some employee party and stick candle into it. I set it on the counter and light the candles. I sit, lean down, and rest my arms on the counter, before letting my head sit on them. I stare at the flame.

"Well, happy sixteenth birthday Misty" I say, and blow out the candle, sending off a swirl of smoke.

* * *

…

_Misty ran down stairs, feeling awfully light headed. _

_'The spell worked, so why isn't anything happening?' She thought. Grasping the wood with her hands, she slid down the banister and ran out of the castle, through the drawbridge and into the woods. She saw a horse fast approaching, and right behind it, a large menacing dark cloud. Misty's eyes widened and she froze to the spot. Suddenly, a burst of light lit the area, and she looked around. _

_'No!' She thought. 'What is going on?' All memories she could remember, and those she didn't flashed before her eyes as they went from when she was running earlier to when she was a baby. She closed them as an intense green light engulfed her, and felt as if she were shrinking. _

_"NOO!" She screamed, and disappeared in a large flash..._

* * *

_The woman in black robes stopped smiling as she felt something. She turned and looked out the window, seeing a green light charge to meet with the black curse. She frowned angrily. _

_"This can't be happening!" She shouted. _

_The two collided and the world was lit with a bright mix of colors._

* * *

…

I eat the old cupcake when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Misty, it's me, Dawn." I lean against the counter, crossing one arm across my chest while holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey Dawn, where were you today?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Iris's grandmother had a stroke right before they were going to leave for their road trip. I went to see them immediately." I nod.

"I see. I covered for you at work." I hear Dawn laugh a little.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry. I heard from May that you covered for her also. Must have been an awful lot of work. I feel really bad for shirking my work." She says. I laugh.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just-" I stop.

"...You're celebrating your birthday alone again today?" She asks. I nod to myself, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"You know, those of us from work could help you, and stuff. Like coming to your birthday and helping pay for your condo... Why on earth did you get a condo anyway?" I laugh shakily.

"Well, yeah, but I've got a big math test tomorrow morning for school."

"Oh...that's right. Would you like me to come over and tutor you?" I shake my head.

"Oh no, I couldn't make you come at midnight!" I smile to myself. Dawn has always acted like a mother to me, being three years older.

"Well, if you need any help, just come to me." She hangs up. I smile and set the phone down. Stretching, I head over to the couch.

Dawn Yuki. She is the only person who knows my real age and that I was stuck in the foster care system till I fought my way out.

I sigh and walk back to my room. Needless to say, her being my friend wont help with my getting an A on my test. I grab the papers and pen then get to work.

Once I finish these, I should be ready for the test, I think.

Upon arriving I bet the teacher will be mad that I'm late and slept in, thus giving me an F.

A stupid thing about it, is that school is on Sunday. Who came up with that? I put my pen down.

Time is of the essence, so I must get this work done!

**Okay, I hoped you liked the first chapter of Pokeshipping: A Medieval Tale; A Secret Story. ^_^ It was a pleasure to write.**

**I'm not sure the Japanese words are correct, because I just looked them up on google translate.**

**Filemignon is basically a fancy type of steak.**

**Pokemon are the "Magical Creatures". They haven't been named Pokemon yet.**

**Pokeshipping WILL happen. I'm just setting the story first.**

**Okay, please review for Misty and me too!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: A Krystal Bladed Sword

_Pokeshipping: A Medieval Tale, A Secret Tale_

**Chapter 2: A Krystal Bladed Sword**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. ^_^**

* * *

_**Once upon a time, there was human, and there was a sword...**_

* * *

Beep-beeeeeep! I glance over blearily at the alarm.

"SIX THIRTY!" I yelp, flinging my sheets off with a flick of my wrist. I dash across the carpeted floor, throw my bedroom door open, and skid along the tiles into the bathroom. Splashing my face, I shake my head, causing water droplets to fly off and scatter across the sink. Grabbing a towel, I dab my face and turn, switching on the shower.

I leave the room in a hurry and grasp the clothes I'd ironed last night and take them with me back to the bathroom. A five minute shower, a three minute dressing, and a one minute breakfast send me sprinting out of my condo, grasping my briefcase, throwing my scarf over my shoulder, and wondering why this seems like deja vu. I have to get downtown before the last subway of the hour leaves and arrive at my school in time to take my test. I huff and puff as I run down the concrete slope.

It gets steeper and steeper as I try to keep myself from falling forwards. It reminds me of yesterday when I was tripped by that-! I step on my shoe lace, and start crashing towards the ground. Ode joy. I'm going to get a scrapped up face! How am I going to go to work now? The crisp morning air, filled with the scent of rain rushes by me as I close my eyes, and topple to the ground.

WHAM! I hit something... It's not the ground, that's for sure. I slowly open one eye, and see that I'm basically draped over someone's leg. I blink for a few seconds.

"Well, are you going to get up and thank me, or sit there all day because it's comfortable?" I hear. Looking up, I feel like a solid brick has crash upon me, and that I've turned into concrete myself. Ugh! It's that horribly rude boy from yesterday! He looks at my face and begins to snicker like how a rich person would at anyone who wasn't.

"Your face is just priceless." He smirks. "I never knew anyone could make their face look like a horizontal bunch of lines." My fists clench, and I propel myself off his leg, feeling disgusted at his behavior. I pop up into a standing position and stalk away. He falls into step beside me; I growl at him. He's being as annoying as he was at the restaurant!

Stepping in front of me, he causes me to halt.

"Where are you headed?" He inquires with a smirk. I give him a blank face; my eyebrows lowered in an uninterested way.

"Somewhere." I state. He chuckles a little, putting a loosely clenched fist to his mouth, laughing like a rich person. I sidestep him, and walk a bit faster down the concrete slope. The boy doesn't follow; hence the lack of solid footfalls. I check my watch and yelp loudly.

"ARGH!" The subway should be leaving in a minute! I streak down the sidewalk, my feet pounding heavily against the asphalt, kicking up stray rocks. I run down some steps into the underground, and dig into my pocket for my subway card. My heart stops. My hand digs around furiously, and I finally realize: my card is gone!

…

_A young girl with hair as black as night wanders through the courtyard, her cerulean eyes looking about at every bulky shadow that moves even a millimeter. The mossy colored, thick, woolen, cloak drapes around her shoulders in a protective warm hug to keep out the cold and chills, with a furry animal hood. Light green pants and light brown boots fit her perfectly, along with a layered shirt with many folds, the color of beige. A small silver ring clings to her left ring finger, a single emerald gemstone sticks to the top._

_ The girl creeps along the cobblestones, her hand hovering in anticipation around her filthy, yet sharp dagger. She bites her ruby colored lip in slight worry. Taking another cautious step, she slides the dagger from it's leather sheath, grasping it with her leather, glove covered hands. The girl arrives at the back of the house, and withdraws the ready dagger from underneath her cloak. Sticking the point into the lock, she turns it ever so slowly till the doorknob clicks._

_ Letting out a silent sigh through her open mouth is relief, she grasps the handle, pushing the door open till it is ajar enough to slip through. After entering the room, she peers around the expanse of the room, taking in every object, window, twist, turn, and color in case of the need for escape. Ever so slowly, she sticks her dagger back into it's sheath. _

_Tiptoeing in her leather-cloth boots, she makes her way through the room, to the stone, spiral staircase at the opposite side. She heads up the stairs, going round, and round, and round..._

_Once reaching the top, she arrives at an oak door, with indented engravings; ones that twist and turn likes vines with pointed ovals likes leafs from a tree. _

_Taking a deep breath, she pushes the door open, and takes a step across threshold._

…

I have to admit, that I panic. I am so totally missing my math test. I look around on the ground for my card. Then it hits me. When I fell and that rude boy caught me, it could of slipped out of my pocket... I curse underneath my breath.

Wonderful. Those cards cost fifty dollars a month! I can't just lose it! To buy a new one would cost a hundred and then it would have to be custom made after that, and as soon as that is done, it would have to be shipped here which would take about...two weeks.

I groan in frustration. I head out of the underground and back up the hill. I should just check that spot again, and if it isn't there, catch a taxi, or take an alley short cut or something... I run up the slope and reach the spot I had been at previously. Looking around the planted tree that sprouted out of a dirt patch in the sidewalk, I push some blades of grass away to peer closer at the ground.

After making my way around the trunk of the tree, I sigh, coming up with nothing. That little brat must have stolen it...but I don't see why he would have needed too. He is rich enough to probably have a limo! Or even a helicopter! Well, for now, I should just take a shortcut to the school. I run over to where a bunch of apartments sit slightly sideways on the slope, and clamber up a brick wall.

I run across the top of the wall between two apartments, startling some alley cats and causing them to jump down, out of the way. I hold my school briefcase tightly, and hop down onto another wall. Instead of taking the long route around all the buildings in the metropolis area, cutting through them is much faster. Sprinting as fast as I can across a seven inch wide wall, I get to the end, and drop down into a private courtyard. Sneaking by the back door of a largish house, I reach the gate and unlock the latch.

I slip through, and onto the busy streets filled with streams of people, and covered in electric lines that zigzag up above in the air. I look up at the huge clock tower and see it's hands moving towards the seven. I bite my lip and run across the street through the traffic jam, my ears being blasted by the honking of horns. Once arriving on the other side, I make a mad dash to big building that looms off in the distance, about two blocks away. I'm panting heavily when I reach the front gate. I sprint through the black, iron gate as it is closed electronically by the guard. I have no time to waste, and head up to floor three.

…

_The girl makes her way into the room, edging carefully through it, and getting ever so close to her prize. She walks over to the large glass box, and peers inside. A clear bottle sits in the center, and she gazes upon the sparkling content inside. Reaching her hands up, her fingertips brush against then glass covering, and silently pluck it off, setting it to the side. She straightens back up, and turns to the bottle, ready to take it. _

_"Ah...I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says. The girl jumps slightly, whipping out her dagger and looking around for the source of the voice. Out of the shadows, a man strides out. His greenish brown hair falls matted around his head; his golden eyes piercing. A tight leather vest covered with silver fragments sticks to him as his long sleeved white shirt with lace cuffs puffs out at the end. _

_Black boots slide up to his mid-thigh, the laces long and intricate. His leggings were made of pure leather. His hands were covered in gold, silver, crimson, and cerulean colored rings. If he didn't look so evil, he could pass for a handsome young man. He smiles at the girl as she takes a precarious step back, pointing the dagger directly at him. _

_"Ah...I don't think it is wise to point something like that at me in my own house." He says. The girl clench her hand tightly on the hilt of her weapon. _

_"Now, why don't we start a conversation like most people do. Let's start with our names." He says, as he steeples his hands. The girl stays quiet. _

_"Alright, I'll begin with mine. Just call me...a man who likes to make deals!" He says majestically, then smiles, his eyes glinting mysteriously. _

_"Now, how about your name?" No response. "Let's just do a first name then." The girl suddenly begins to speak, and strangely against her will. _

_"Snow." She manages to spit out, glaring daggers at him. The man nods. _

_"Well, Ms. Snow, what business do you have? If you broke into my house you must have had a reason..." His gaze slides over and looks over at the bottle with it's glass covering on the floor. _

_"__Oh...I see. You wanted the content of that little bottle there... So you were just going to come in here and take it then?" Snow juts her chin out defiantly. _

_"Of course, how else would I acquire this substance? Pray, let me ask you why it is in your possession?" Snow demands with a flick of her cloak. He chuckles, his younger features marred by the look of evil coursing across him. _

_"Someone owed me a favor." He says, his eyes glinting again with a sparkle of danger. "Do you want it? You can have it." He says. Snow smirks, and sheaths her dagger. _

_"How much for it then? What's your price?" The young man looks at her quietly, his hand lightly touching his chin in thought. He then smiles, coming to a conclusion. _

_"Ah, there isn't really too big of a favor I need." He says. "Just a bit of-" He reaches out and snags a finger in one of her long locks of black hair, pulling on it sharply. _

_"Ow!" Snow yells. He steps back, holding a few threads of hair between his index finger and thumb. _

_"This is half of the bargain." He says, then steps forward again, as Snow glares at him warily. He gets closer and closer, till his faces is two inches away, his hot breath blowing on her. "You must go and find something for me." Snow stares at him evenly._

_ "And what it that?" The man's mouth turns upward in a smirk. _

_"Go to the secret lake in the woods to the west. There you must find a special sword for me." Snow turns her head slightly, still giving him a look. _

_"And why would you need a special sword?" She asks. The man places a hand on her shoulder. _

_"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." He turns away and takes the bottle up in his hands. _

_"I need you to find the sword in three days time, so I suggest you hurry." Snow glances out the large metal encased window to see the sunrise as it peaks above the treeline. Far in the distance, a behemoth clock tower looms through the trees, it's hands indicating the time. Snow turns, stalks over to the man as he looks at her with raised eyebrows, and sticks her hand out. _

_He grins, and they shake on the deal._

…

I slump into my seat as the bell tolls; I breathe out, my heart still pounding like crazy, and slip out of my jacket, revealing my sweaty school uniform. Our teacher Bianca steps behind the desk and draws on the chalk board. "Alrighty then! We'll begin with our Calculus test as I stated on Thursday." She takes a stack of sheets and passes them out to the whole class. I take mine and let out a breath. This isn't going to be easy.

I tap my pencil against the table and then scratch my name on the line. Pencils make scraping noises as the mostly quiet room is filled with the sound of work. I fill out each problem, hoping I am doing it correctly. I missed Friday's class because of work. I chew on the end of my pencil and write in the last equation.

I head up to the front and turn it in. I'm about to leave the room, when Bianca stops me, her glossy blonde hair bouncing in it's chin length bob as she quickly steps in front of me.

"Oh, on Monday, class will be at the University, so don't come here by accident." She smiles, and pats me on the shoulder. I nod at her, with the best smile I can muster, and head out of the room, tying my scarf around my neck and holding my briefcase firmly. I walk out of the school as the bell sounds, signaling the end of class; I always finish up first. The guard opens the gate for me as I show him my I.D. and I pass him by as I go back home.

…

_Snow makes her way down the hill, the cool breeze blowing the blades of lush grass and white speckled daisies to sway back and forth. She trots across sea of green, and reaches the border of the forest. The morning sun shines fully down on her, not quite warm yet because of the chill from the night. Entering the forest, she walks into a colder part, and draws her cloak around her to conceal warmth. Walking through the twisting trees, Snow follows her instincts to find a rugged path that might not have been used for decade._

_ She stops at dusk in a small clearing with a large willow tree sitting snugly inside of it. Stretching, she pulls some previsions and begins making a fire. Once one is started, she puts some dried meats and fruits on a stick to warm them up. Snow tugs her cloak around herself and plucks the food from the sticks and pops them into her mouth. _

_While chewing the food she begins to plan what she will do once obtaining the "special sword" even if such a thing exists. _

_She places her satchel down as a pillow and curls up next to the flickering fire._

…

I'm waiting for a light to change so I can cross the street, when a fancy black car moves over and idles on the side of the road near me. I tug on my scarf, and try to ignore it. It doesn't leave. I glance over at it and see the window roll down. My breath is sucked in and I have to admit I was startled. That rude boy from before! He grins at me.

"Hello again!" I stop holding my mouth open like a guppy and plaster a frown on my face.

"What do _you _want?" I ask. He holds his hands up.

"Sheesh...don't be so angry, are you really that mad to see me?" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Of course! First you trip me, and then insult me, then you come back and-!"

"Insult you again?" He grins cheekily; I fume.

"Well, this morning you seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere." He says smoothly looking away. I clench my fists.

"Yeah, I was going to school." I say stiffly. His gaze turns back to me and we lock eyes.

"So, did you get everything done?" I nod, looking diagonally at the concrete next to my foot.

"Well, this morning you lost something, didn't you?" My head snaps up and my eyes zero in on him.

"What do you _know_?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Nothing really. Did you lose a card or something?" I run over to the car and place my hands on the firmly windowsill.

"Give it back." I demand. He smiles.

"I don't have it with me. I just saw you as I was driving back home from work, and decided to say hi!" I lean forward.

"You-! What? You have a job? You're only like seventeen, right-? HOLD it! What do you mean you don't have it!?" He leans towards me, causing me to back up.

"Well, I guess tomorrow we could meet up somewhere and I could give it to you." He states, smiling innocently. I purse my lips; he must be up to something. "So, if I meet you, you'll give it back..?" I repeat.

"Of course! He crosses his fingers. "So we'll meet up here, same time, same place?" He asks.

"Sure." I mutter.

"It's a date then!" He says, rolling up the window. I back up as the car drives away.

"IT'S NOT A DAAAATE!" I shout after him.

* * *

_Snow douses the fire by pitching clods of dirt onto the flames. She steps on the embers until is it hardly visible. Once finished, she heads farther to the west, the general direction Rumpelstiltskin gave. She frowns, annoyed. _

_Why couldn't he just give her the right path instead of practically saying-"Somewhere over in that area." She kicks a small stone and it bounces down the dirt path as she steps over large gnarling tree roots and edges away from poisonous plants. Once reaching a fairly large field of hay stalks, Snow slips into them, and begins to thread herself throughout to get to the other side. _

_Badump, badump, badump, badump...! Snow's eyes widen as she realizes what the sound is. Whipping through the grass, she zigzags through the tall hay; the top of the blades slashing across her pale complexion. She looks behind her to see a dark shadow galloping towards her. She grimaces, and picks up her pace, propelling herself faster. She sees the edge of the hay ahead of her as the sound gets closer behind her. Snow bites her bottom lip and crashes through the grass, then u-turns, heading back into the tall stalks and staying perfectly still._

_The horse rider stops just outside of the hay, and looks around. _

_"Damn it!" He curses and takes a thick sheet of paper, crumples it in his leather gloves and throws it on the ground in disgust. He rears the horse around and leaves, the sound of the galloping slowly fading in the distance. Snow waits for three minutes before emerging from her hiding spot. _

_She creeps over to the crumpled ball of paper and pick it up, dusting the dirt off. Unraveling it, she comes face to face with a picture of herself. She stares, wide eyed at the printed picture, with a reward of 100,000 gold pieces. _

_She scowls and folds the paper up, stuffing it into one of her shirt layers. This must have been why there was someone after her. She continues on, and heads into the next section of the forest._

* * *

I slouch on my couch after slinging my briefcase onto the counter. I switch the TV on, put my aching head in my hands and listen to the News. I find myself curled up minutes later with a blanket tucked around my shoulders. Blinking sleepily, I begin to doze off.

"I...I've...got to go to work.." I murmur, my eyes finally sliding close...

…

I snap up into a sitting position. I grab the closest electronic clock and hold it to my face, seeing the numbers through my sleep encrusted eyes.

"Not again!" I shriek, and begin banging around, getting ready and taking my uniform off. I slip on my sapphire-blue socks, ruffle skirt, tank top, and watch, then my yellow shoes, and jacket. Once that is finished, I grab my shoulder bag and keys, then exit my room as quickly as possible...

I take the short cut again, arriving at the Cerulean Hotel minutes before it is my shift. I hop onto the employee's elevator and rush down the bland hallway to the locker room. I reach it and through all my belongings in it, and flick off my hairband, allowing my hair to flow down directly above my shoulders. I fling my sneakers into the locker and change, then turn to the wardrobe.

My mouth hangs agape.

Clothes.

The dresses are strewn all across the floor.

I step over them and open the wooden wardrobe that has a tree engraved into it with my hands, finding my dress. Pulling it on, I attach the hair extender to my head and shove a flower garland from the floor onto my head. I practically jump into my glass slippers when the bell begins to ring, signaling my shift. "On my way!" I call out, and run through the kitchen to the cook, and pant heavily. She gives me one look and rolls her eyes. Reaching out, she takes a stray clump of hair that is hanging directly in the middle of my face, and weaves it behind my ear.

"That's better, darling, now, please start taking out the orders." I takes the platters of cinnamon rolls and expensive teas out to the guests. I pass by a table and see Dawn, her beautiful black hair cascading down her back, and her Snow White dress complemented by her perfect looks. I find myself staring, and look away as Dawn turns, noticing me. She smiles gently at me.

"Hello Princess." She says, heading over to me. She places a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"You alright? How did the test go?" I manage to smile; she is so much like a mother I could cry! She always has been... I nod.

"I did the test, and I'm fine." She holds a silver tray, balancing it carefully on her fingertips as it holds five glass goblets. She smiles at me and nods.

"Alright then, why don't I take you out for ice cream after this shift tomorrow? I do owe you for yesterday." I'm able to nod.

"Thanks a bunch Dawn." I reply. She smiles at me kindly and heads to the kitchen. I walk over to my table, number eighty, still stuck in a daze of what my life could be like if Dawn was my mom, when someone taps me. I blink, my head shaking slightly. My eyes narrow. The boy smiles at me from table eighty. I growl at him.

"What a pleasure." I manage to grunt. He grins at me, and laces his hands together, resting his chin upon them.

"Nice to see you again..." He looks at my name-tag. "Misty."

A hand flies up to my name-tag and I cover it up.

"If you get to know my name, then I should know yours." I retort. He chuckles.

"You're an employee, everyone gets to know your name." He says. My face heats up.

"But, I will tell you my name anyway." He says. The raven haired boy stands and leans over to my ear.

"My name is Ash..." He murmurs, his breath tickling my ear. I try to swat at him, but he dodges by sitting down in his chair.

I fume, and set his glass of water on the table.

"Anything you want?" I ask testily. He smiles at me and nods.

"Yes, I'd like a Caramel Latte, not too sweet with a few drops of chocolate syrup in it, enough milk to make the taste noticeable, it must be topped with whipped cream, and just enough Caramel to make it taste remotely like a Latte." He grins at me, his eyebrows raised. I feel steamed, my face red. But since I don't want to be beaten by him, I rush off to the cook before I forgot a word he just said.

I rush up to the cook and blurt out the request.

"Ah...it's Ash again, isn't it." She says. I blink at her.

"Well, yeah, that is his name. How did you know?" I stammer. She smiles.

"He's a little spoiled. Likes everything the same each time." I nod.

"Alright, how long will it take you to make it?" I ask. She smiles but shakes her head.

"No...you will be making it. When he makes the request, he expects the waitress to make it." I gape at her.

"You're kidding me! Is he daft?! I can't make what he wants!" She shakes her head slightly.

"No, I'm not. The machine is over there." I bite my lip, and cross over to the _thing_ that the cook says can make special coffee. I take a hand crafted mug from the cabinet and pour enough caramel syrup into it to hopefully make Ash happy. Once I finish that, I warm up some milk on the stove, swirling it around with a wire whisk, and pour it into the cup.

Taking some froth, I scoop it in and take some type of strong coffee to dump into the cup. Opening a different cabinet, I reach for the caramel to top it with, along with the chocolate syrup, but my hand is inches too short. I'm straining to reach it when someone else takes the two and hands them to me. I turn and see Dawn. She waves and walks out through the curtain.

I hold the two, and drizzle the caramel over the mini mountain of whipped cream that I'd put on previously. I take the chocolate syrup and squirt a drop on one side, then the other, and after that, a half circle below them. I grin to myself as a smiling latte looks back. I take the latte with a face out on a golden tray, and head over to Ash. He's checking his watch and looks at me lazily once I come into his sight.

"Took you long enough." He says. I frown.

"Well, I had to _make_ the latte, which I've never done before, so you'd better be happy." I remark, daring him to challenge me with a look in my eyes. I place the caramel latte before him and he glances down.

"You..." He looks up. "It has a smiley face." I giggle.

"Yeah, thought that would be enough chocolate syrup for you." I say, and finally smile genuinely. He stares at me for a moment, then sips the latte with a dazed look on his face. I wait apprehensively, hoping he wont toss it aside and tell me it is horrid tasting. He takes a very long drink, then sets it down; a slightly visible latte mustache is on his upper lip.

He takes a white napkin and dabs his mouth. He looks up at me and points to the kitchen. My breath catches.

"Bring me out some chocolate chip cookies." He demands. I freeze.

_Wha...?_ That is an order from the kid's menu...

I turn on my heel and head to the kitchen. My mind reels. Why would he want cookies? Is it supposed to be kind of like milk and cookies since the latte has milk in it? I frown and enter the kitchen. The cook, May, and Iris are all looking at me excitedly.

"So...what did he think?" May asks, her eyes shining. I shrug.

"He said he wanted chocolate chip cookies." May and Iris exchange glances while the cook has a playful look on her face.

"Alright! Get to work Ms. Misty!" I stare at her.

"You're kidding, right? I don't have to _make _cookies too,do I?" The cook doesn't back down with her widening smile. I sigh.

"Great..." I drag my feet over to an empty counter and begin making the cookie dough. Once I whisk it all together, I pour a bag if semi-sweet chocolate chips into the mix. After that, I take the dough and roll it into balls, which I drop onto the cookie sheet May fetched for me.

I shove it into the pre-heated oven and wait, my foot tapping against the tiled floor. I check the cuckoo clock on the wall and hope for the cookies to hurry. I hear the bell and whip them out of the oven, and onto a plain, silver platter. Running from the kitchen as Princess-like as I can, I reach Ash's table. I set the before him, and see that his mug is covered with a napkin.

I pale. It didn't taste _that _bad, did it?

He plucks the napkin off.

"I was keeping it warm." he assures me. I stare at him. How did he know what I was thinking?

I fiddle with my fingers nervously as Ash sips his latte and eats the cookies. I watch, and wait. He swallows the last sip of latte and looks over at me without turning his head; his dark eyes captivating mine. I freeze. He stands up and looks down at me.

I didn't realize how _tall_ he was...

I'm taller than May and Iris, but I guess there are taller people. I blink up at him. He smiles at me.

"That was wonderful." He reaches into his suit and pulls out a small, thin, golden case and hands it to me.

"You must treat me again." He says. "And remember our date tomorrow." He walks away. I open the case and see many hundred dollar bills.

"B-but what is this?" I exclaim. Ash turns his head around, his raven colored hair falls over his eyes.

"That is for you, use it for whatever you like." I stare dumbfounded at him as he walks away. I look down and see that Dawn had already collected his fee and that the receipt is still there. I take it back to the kitchen and try to hand the money from Ash over to the cook to give the higher ups, but she refuses.

"That is something that he gave you that is outside the job. Even if the boss wanted it, he couldn't have it. Is has nothing to do with this cafe." I sigh, and slip the golden case into my pocket. I guess I will hold onto it for now.

* * *

_Snow reaches a colossal tower, it's stone structure beginning to deteriorate with the effects of time and weather. She heads towards it, feeling a slight tug to the tower. She reaches the door, and grasps the iron handle, pulling it back with a mighty heave as the slowly swings open. She gasps, and sneaks inside, wondering why the air seems to be thriving with tension. Snow heads up a spiraling staircase, and arrives at another wooden door. _

_She walks through it into a room filled with broken chairs and long, silky cobwebs as they cover all the furniture like a soft blanket of snow. She creeps over and sees a wardrobe with a pattern of a tree engraved upon it. Grabbing the knob, she opens it, and looks inside, seeing a pair of old peasant's clogs, a ratty purple dress, and a musty old sword attached to the back of the wardrobe. _

_She smirks at the objects inside. Someone must have lived her before. Perhaps a thief like her if they had such a low custom made sword. Snow suddenly hears a loud noise while rummaging through a chest of clothes, and turns, seeing a shadow beginning to move. Her eyes widen; she takes a step back._

_ TROLLS! She sees four stand up and look down at her, barring their teeth, looking...hungry. _

_She gulps and they close in. Dashing at them, she ducks down into a roll and flies underneath one between it's legs. She lands in an upright position. She hadn't been a loner for sixteen years to be eaten now! Snow runs at the closest one, and climbs up it's arm, as agile as a squirrel. She begins punching it in the head, and it knocks her off with it's fist. _

_"Ahh!" She yells, and hits a box on the floor, reducing it to splinters. Getting back up on her aching feet, she holds her left arm, wincing in pain. The trolls get closer again, and she looks around for something-anything to fight with. She looks over and sees the wardrobe again. Her eyes widen and she races over to it. _

_Reaching inside, she takes the rusty sword in her right hand and whips around, pointing it out at the trolls. It may be old and breakable, but it is better than nothing. She raises it up and runs at one, swinging it in a perfect arc, but trips due to the weight of the sword. She stumbles and catches herself. Snow takes a deep breath, realizing the sword was heavier than her small dagger and not as easy to handle. _

_She raises her head as a troll reaches for her and turns around, swinging it at him. The troll's hand is met with the blade of the sword, and it leaves a long gash on it's palm. Snow raises her eyebrows at how sharp the sword is. She grins, and raises it again, striking the other three the same way. They holler in pure anger, and jump out the window of the tower, landing in the woods below and running as far away from Snow as they can get. _

_She smiles to herself, and holds the sword carefully in both hands. Looking more closely, she notices a mark on it. She brushes away some of the rust, and sees what it shows. The marks glow and she almost drops the sword. Holding it cautiously, it shines brightly with a white light, and all the rust disappears as a sparkling new blade replaces it. _

_She stares at it in wonder. _

_It was the sword..._

…

I sigh and drop onto my bed. I reach over and take my book from the nightstand and flip to where I left off. I see a picture of the magical sword as it glows brightly. I let out a breath through my nose, finally feeling peaceful, and read the chapter I'd been wanting to read since yesterday. My eyes slowly droop close, and I fall into a blissful sleep... A poem that's origin is unknown plays in my head as I sink deeper and deeper into rest.

_A dream of mine from long ago reaches me, as I sleep._

_Krystal and metal come together; intertwining._

_Bladed in mostly gemstone, I wonder how the weapon will work? Is it a mystery?_

_Sword of light, please guard my dreams as I walk into the darkness..._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm glad I finally finished it. ^_^ I wrote this all in one day, and it took most of my afternoon free time to finish it.**

**Okay, please review for Misty and me too!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Misty**


End file.
